God of War: The Other One
by Harley Walter
Summary: In Ghost of Sparta, we were introduced to Kratos' brother Deimos, who died at the hands of Thanatos. I felt his story was not yet complete. I do not own God of War, it all belongs to Sony and Sony Santa Monica Studios. Please Read and Review.
1. Imprisonment

"Come on, boy. Let's see what you can do." The flame headed war god yelled at the teenager before him. He had certainly grown from when they had kidnapped him several years ago, sure Zeus knew he was down here, but that was as far as his knowledge took him. The King of the Gods had no idea that Ares was training the Marked One they had captured in order to fulfill his destiny and destroy Olympus.

Deimos, hardened from his years training in Death's Domain, charged at Ares, meeting him in hand-to-hand combat, fighting as though his life depended on it, and as far as he was concerned, it did. He knew that if he showed any sign of weakness, the God would not hesitate to kill him. So he fought, and he fought hard, throwing targeted and calculated punches and blocking as best he could against such a powerful opponent. Sometime later, when he was sweating profusely and his breathing was labored Ares stopped their training. Deimos rubbed at a few new bruises he gained from this session.

"Very good, you have shown excellent improvement. I believe you're ready to begin weapons training." He turned and whistled sharply, the sound echoing around the Domain. The whistle was answered with the sound of beating wings. Then out of the darkness emerged a large black winged goddess, her bronze breastplate decorated with the image of an apple tree, its apples made of gold. Her face was beautiful, but in a way that scared Deimos, her hair was made of flames like her brother, but these burned black with hate and destruction.

"You called brother?" The woman asked Ares. Her glare settling on the boy beside him, he was used to Ares, but this woman gave off an aura that made him feel alternating feelings of bloodlust or for him to do better than everyone else.

"Yes, Eris, after training him for the past several years, I believe he is ready for a weapon. I was thinking a set of gauntlets for him, powerful and while slow, his strength will make them easier to wield than your average mortal."

"As you wish, brother." She disappeared back into the darkness cackling. She returned not too long later, carrying a pair of dark grey gauntlets. "Here, the Gauntlets of Discord, one of the most powerful weapons a mortal can wield. Use them wisely." The gauntlets themselves were made to look like large skeletal hands, decorated with glowing purple runes, they radiated power, giving off the same aura as the Goddess who forged them.

Donning the large gauntlets he prepared for instruction. Ares instead, charged at him, wielding his sword of fire. Which he caught in his gauntleted hand, the flames not bothering him in the slightest, the pressure from the powerful God of War however, proved too much and he started sliding toward the edge of the cliff. The solitary circular landmass was his living quarters and training room, about fifty feet wide and made of rock with a reddish hue. Grunting he began to push back with all his might, finding reserves of strength he did not even know he had and pushed the god back, pulling the energy from his anger, this god kidnapped him, tortured him, beat him every day and called it 'training', this God made a mistake though, he had given him the gauntlets, he had given him power; power that he could use to kill the god and escape this prison.

Ares saw the determination in the boy's face and smiled, the smile quickly turned into a grimace when his sword was ripped from his grasp and thrown over the edge. And his face was met with a heavy metallic fist and set him stumbling. He tried to tell young Deimos that training was over for the day and that he was impressed but the boy did not let up. He swung at the God's legs and knocked him down, then jumped on his chest threw punch after punch at his face, hoping to crush his skull beneath his fists.

Then there was a miniature explosion the sent Deimos flying, he hit the ground and kept rolling right over the edge, the rocks scraped and cut him up as he tumbled down the steep slope, then just as he thought he would hit the ground and die, his descent was stopped and he began to rise. Ares had brought him back up and was looking at him, hatred burning in his eyes, and with a flash of fire they were teleported into the middle of a small room. The only beings in it were him and the War God and a tall dark haired God standing before them both.

"Hello Lord Ares, what brings you to my temple?" The Dark Being said in a raspy voice that set Deimos' teeth grinding.

"The whelp needs to be taught a lesson, so I figured he could use a lifetime of imprisonment in the Temple, Thanatos." Ares told the man, now known to Deimos as Thanatos, God of Death.

Thanatos grunted his agreement and disappeared with a sound of feathers rustling. Deimos then felt himself floating upwards toward the ceiling when chains burst forth from the walls and wrapped themselves around his gauntleted wrists, gauntlets he used to try and free himself from the chains, to no avail. Ares laughed at him, deep and menacingly and disappeared also, leaving Deimos alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that became corrupted with resentment and bitterness, as the years flew by, passing in the blink of an eye, his body maturing, his wounds and birthmark festering with the same corruption as his mind.

There is a brief moment, a small blip, when Ares had returned to offer him armor and another chance to fight for him, which he accepted, doing small deeds within the Domain, never allowed to leave, never given any more chance for escape until Deimos' anger grew once again, to near unbearable levels and turned on the God again, with the same result as last time.

Hanging in the Temple, wrapped in chains, trapped in the Domain of Death, never eating, never drinking, and never dying. And then his brother Kratos had shown up and finally freed him, but Deimos' twisted mind turned on him like a hungry animal. And then he followed after he and Thanatos on to those cliffs and fought the Death God. Then nothing, nothing but darkness.


	2. Deimos Gets Drunk

Deimos was forcibly pulled from that darkness, falling into a coughing fit as the smell of burning flesh invaded his nostrils. He finally became used to the stench and inspected his surroundings; he felt that his hands were extremely heavy and that he was suspended from the ceiling by chains. He instantly recognized his prison in Death's Domain and groaned loudly.

How had he returned? Did he even return? Was his rescue just a dream? Why did he feel so different? That last question made him stop and realize he did in fact feel different, he felt better, stronger. Looking down at himself he noticed all of his corruption was gone. His glowing cuts were gone, there was only smooth skin, and his birthmark was a birthmark once again. It still glowed but with a soft, subtle golden light. Then it hit him, everything was clear, the faded vision in his left eye had been healed, too. Deimos couldn't help but wonder how. How was he healed? How was he purged of his corruption? How had he returned after dying at the hand of Thanatos?

Then he was hit with a vision, an old man, standing on the edge of a cliff, wearing a dirty robe and carrying a shovel spoke to him in his vision. "Hello Deimos, Son of the great King Zeus." Deimos huffed, he did not want to be the son of a God who ordered him to be kidnapped and tortured. "I am the Gravedigger, emissary of Olympus. I am to inform you that you are no longer in Death's Domain, the death of Thanatos means the death of the Domain and why you have been brought back. You have returned because Zeus made a pact with Thanatos' father, Erebus so that you would always be trapped there, but now he wishes for your freedom. While he may not remove you from the pact, you may remove yourself by hunting down Erebus, holder of the contract. To show he is truly on your side he sends you a gift, a fraction of his power, the ability to wield his bolts. Now free yourself and head east toward the mountains, seek out the Cretan Bull." Gravedigger bowed and the vision receded.

Concentrating and channeling all of his new found strength into one great feat, he strained against the chains holding him. He heard the clink of a snapping chain and his left arm was free. Grabbing the remaining chain with both hands, he kept tugging and jerking the chain. Several tries later and he was successful and free, falling the twenty feet to the floor and landing with the grace of a mountain lion.

He kicked open the doors and even though he knew he was no longer in the Domain, he was surprised by the bleak never ending fields and forests, the constant twilight tinting everything dark. His gaze fell upon the mountain, it seemed very far away, Deimos began to run, he ran faster and faster, letting himself free to sprint as fast as he good, stirring leaves in his wake. He ran straight into an encampment of undead warriors. They rose, armed with an assortment of clubs, bows, swords and spears. Deimos merely grinned as he ran right into the fray, brutalizing all who got within reach, and blocking arrows with his gauntlets. One, however, got him in the shoulder. With a yell of anger, he clenched his fist and summoned one of Zeus' Bolts and threw it at the bowman, and repeated this action for each one.

Within minutes, all that remained was a dozen dying campfires and twice as many dead soldiers. Deimos couldn't help but smile, he may not be as powerful as his brother. Yet. The gauntlets were affecting him again. They infected him in battle, driving him to defeat his enemies, but now they were driving him to become better than Kratos.

Gripping the cliff face, Deimos began his climb. Digging the sharp skeletal fingers of his gauntlets into the rock, he was climbing closer toward the Cretan Bull and the answers to his questions. When he finally pulled himself up and over the edge, onto the empty snow covered meadow. He shook with anger, beginning to understand his brother's hatred of the gods, when a snowdrift began to move. Standing up to a full height of nine feet and shaking the white snow off of its equally white fur was the Cretan Bull.

Deimos wondered what he was supposed to do next when the bull answered for him and charged. Reacting only on instinct he grabbed its horns, trying to stop it. Instead, he and the bull went toppling over the cliff, falling toward the roof of a building. Deimos spun the bull around so that it was beneath him and then kicked it downward, sending it through the roof before him and falling through the hole after it. He landed fairly softly on the bull's carcass and rolled to release some energy until he hit a wall and fell on his back. Appearing upside-down in his field of vision was an older man, his face flushed from wine.

"Thanks for bringing the main dish my boy!" The man laughed as he helped Deimos up. "Care to join the party?"

Deimos rubbed the back of his head. "Party? Why are you partying here? In Erebus?"

The man laughed again. "Because this is a private party, we were missing three things, two guests and the main course. We now are only missing one guest." The man snapped his fingers and the Cretan Bull, appeared on the table as a cooked dish. "It's time to eat!" He slipped on a leopard skin bib and licked his lips.

Deimos started to think, party, drunk, leopard skin. "You're Dionysus, the God of Wine."

"And parties don't forget parties. Now, sit, eat, and enjoy yourself."

"I cannot, I have a quest to complete."

"Yes, I know all about your quest. But trust me, it is within your best interests to stay." Dionysus actually looked serious for a moment before his eyes glazed over once again.

Deimos sat down and began to eat and then ate some more, chugging wine in between bites. He had not realized how hungry and thirsty he was. When finally full, he sat back and enjoyed the sensation he had not felt since he was a child.

Dionysus belched before asking: "Where is Achilles? I thought he'd be here by now."

One of the men at the end of table answered him. "He went off in search of a good fight, he feels ashamed he had not helped the Argonauts get the Golden Fleece and blames himself for its loss."

Dionysus tutted. "Now that just won't do. Deimos, go and fetch the young warrior."

"That is none of my concern; I just require assistance in completing my quest."

"All in good time Deimos. If you go and bring back Achilles, I will help you."

"Fine, but do not make a habit of this, I am NOT your errand boy." Deimos stood up to leave.

"Wait, don't leave just yet. Have one more chalice of wine before you go." Dionysus held out his chalice.

Wanting to hurry and finish this, Deimos took the chalice and chugged down the wine. The world spun and then everything appeared as though he were swimming through wine. "What just happened? What did you do to me?"

"It's a gift, to help you on your journey." Dionysus winked at him and whispered. "By drinking from my personal chalice, you have gained some of my power. I think you will find it useful." Dionysus winked again, very sluggishly, and turned back to the party.


	3. Ring of Fire

Deimos left the party, slamming the stone door behind him, too drunk to analyze The Wine God's words. He stumbled off in the direction the warrior had told him Achilles had gone. Walking amongst the trees, Deimos started to sober up and could feel he was being watched. Sure enough, in a small clearing up ahead, there waited by an ambush, a handful of Legion Archers and a Satyr General, who was clearly in command. Not to be bested, Deimos roared as he ran at the archers, throwing lightning at two of them while closing the distance. Then he uppercuts the next soldier, sending his corpse flying. The fourth soldier went down just as easily. He rushed at the Satyr. The Satyr swung its spear at him, Deimos caught it in his left gauntlet, about to throw a punch when an arrow buried itself in his back, causing him to let go. The Satyr landed a hooved kick to Deimos' chest sending him several feet away, between it and the archer. The Satyr charged at him, its horns, which were two large spear points, aimed at his abdomen. Deimos grabbed the horns before they could pierce his body, but was being pushed back towards the archers, he stomps his foot to regain control when a swarm of thorny vines emerged from the ground, entangling the Satyr and killing it. Deimos summoned lightning and finished off the remaining archers.

Deimos made his way to a cave, lit up by a camp fire. Achilles sat there, tending to the fire, staring into its depths. "I know why you're here, I'm not going back there until I find a worthy challenger and I can prove my skills to both the Gods and myself." Achilles didn't even look at his guest.

"Then I challenge you." Deimos responded, clenching his fists.

"Do you know who I am? It is not wise to challenge me unless you are skilled warrior." Achilles said as he stood up.

"I am Deimos, Son of Zeus, trained by Ares, I think I can handle it."

"If you truly mean it, then I accept your challenge." He stepped back several paces to allow Deimos farther into the large cave. He fell into a stance wielding a large spear. Deimos began the fight by stomping his foot and summoning the vines that seemed to do nothing to the warrior wrapped up in their embrace. He charged forward and started throwing punches, each one landing but Achilles didn't even flinch. The last punch however, sent him sailing through the air embedding him in the cave wall. He pried himself out and threw his spear which Deimos easily dodged. The spear reappeared in Achilles' hand. Deimos threw a lightning bolt and the spear attracted it and shocked the near invulnerable warrior. They met in close-quarters combat, Deimos dodging and blocking Achilles' spear, Achilles seemingly unhurt by Deimos' attacks; one or two lucky hits would catch him by surprise and bruise him. After over an hour of this, Achilles called out: "ENOUGH!" Deimos had to fight the influence of the gauntlets, their sway pounding in his head, but he eventually calmed down enough for Achilles to continue. "You have proven yourself more than worthy, I shall go to the Wine God's party, and since I shall be partying in Elysium after that, I will no longer need this gift granted to me by my mother Thetis. I bestow upon you the Gift of Achilles. It shall protect you from all attacks, should you be prepared for them."

Deimos thanked him and they returned to the party, where Dionysus was still sitting and drinking. "Dionysus! Here is your missing guest, now help me on my quest."

Dionysus started laughing at the Demigod. "I already have helped you. I gave you my power."

Deimos shook with rage. "That is not the help I asked for."

"You merely asked for help. And I did, you're welcome." Dionysus gulped down another chalice of wine.

"I need directions and you WILL tell me where to go next." Deimos' gauntlets crackled with lightning.

Dionysus didn't seem quite so drunk anymore and his eyes glowed purple with power. "Do not threaten me, boy."

Deimos took a step towards Dionysus when he had to step back and shield his eyes from the intense light invading the room. Standing between the Wine God and Deimos was a shining warrior in golden armor and porcelain skin. Dionysus actually sneered. "Greetings, Aether."

Aether nodded curtly. "Good to see you again, Dionysus." Then after he turned back to Deimos, the drunken God snarkly replied with: "Likewise."

Aether spoke next to Deimos. "I hear you seek out my father, Erebus?"

"He holds my contract; I wish him no harm unless he refuses to release me from it."

Aether held up his hands placatingly. "I do not care either way, I work with the Olympians, I have no love for my _darker_ family. You quest is a righteous one, and I wish to help."

"I need directions, not power." Deimos specified this time.

"I fear you will need both." Aether said somberly. "You need to seek out my brother Phthonus; he holds the key to my father's palace. Phthonus' palace lies farther to the east. He is the God of Jealousy, so be warned, he will try to twist your mind. You are strong, but will require more if you are to take on my brother and his minions. I give you my power."

Deimos groaned. "Will you explain how to use it, so I'm not stuck discovering it in the middle of battle like some Gods' gifts." He looked pointedly at Dionysus.

Aether laughed for the first time. "Yes, Son of Zeus, I will explain it to you." Deimos let the use of his father's name pass. "It has been known as 'Aether's Fury' and I believe you'll find it more useful that Dionysus' Vineyard." Aether placed a glowing golden hand on Deimos' chest and he was filled with so much heat and energy he felt he would explode. He opened his eyes and they glowed the same color as the God's hand and slowly drifted off the ground. Aether removed his hand and watched with a smile. Golden flames then erupted and formed all around Deimos, burning the floor beneath him.


	4. Arms of Lycaon

Deimos traveled eastward for what felt like days, but he did not know how long it truly was due to the eternal dusk. Without warning a wall appeared before him and he almost walked into it face first. Without stopping to think, he started punching it, chipping it away, stone by stone, cracks webbing and scarring the wall. Deimos broke through the wall and crawled through the hole he had just made. Looking up he saw a dozen soldiers and a Minotaur. The Minotaur snorted and charged, he grabbed it and used its momentum to throw it into the wall behind him. Before it stood up, he used Dionysus' Vineyard taking out a row of soldiers. Shaking it's head, the Minotaur charged again, chasing Deimos into the small group of warriors, when he was surrounded, he let forth with Aether's Fury and obliterated all attackers.

Taking a step toward the palace, Deimos heard the growl of a large animal and turned to see two bright red dots amongst the shadows. Then the dots got closer, until he made out the shape of a large black wolf, he prepared for it to attack but it ducked under his guard and dragged him by the ankle. The beast dove into the nearby moat, and Deimos took a deep breath, but it still wasn't enough and his lungs burned, and he was about to black out just as they broke the surface into an underwater cave. He was left on the floor of the cave, next to a large campfire and then watched in disbelief as the creature stood up and began to change shape. In the wolf's place now stood a middle aged man, his hair was black but was peppered with white, his body frail yet also lithe and graceful, he was nude, save for a few furs in well placed areas and wielded a large curved sword and shield. The hilt of the sword was in the shape of a wolf's head, the blade emerging from its mouth, the blade itself was made of a dark, almost black metal. The shield was adorned with the face of a wolf, its eyes glittering with the same metal as the blade.

Deimos recognized him. "Lycaon, why are you here? Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Simple, your father cursed me and I will have my revenge by feasting on his son." Lycaon snarled.

"He cares nothing for me, and this will accomplish nothing for you."

"You lie!" Lycaon ran at him, swinging his sword at Deimos' neck. He caught it with his hand but was nearly thrown off balance, surprised at the small man's strength. Deimos threw a punch at the mad man but he raised his shield just in time. The blow sent Lycaon across the cave, where he shifted back into wolf form, more easily visible in the fire's light, his black fur was also interrupted by scars. Lycaon bit onto Deimos' left gauntlet, Deimos grabbed Lycaon's left leg and started to pull him off, but the stubborn wolf would not let go and lost the leg, his blood spilling everywhere. He shifted back into human form and started screaming as he swung the sword wildly, Achilles' Gift saving him from harm until he cut across Deimos' chest. Roaring with anger, Deimos grabbed his remaining arm and threw him down, throwing punch after punch until the life left the man's body. Deimos strapped the sword to his back, then walking over to the now human arm, did the same with the shield and began his swim back to the palace doors.

Deimos kicked them in, undead legionnaires crowding the main lobby area. Smiling, Deimos holstered his gauntlets onto his belt and unsheathed the sword and shield, the shield glowed with black energy as Deimos plowed through the horde of monsters, both feeling and hearing their bones shatter, and leaving nothing living in his wake until he made it into the throne room.

Deimos expected to find the Jealousy God seated upon his throne but instead he found a lone figure, chained to the floor in front of the throne. The chains glowed with a green flame. Approaching cautiously he looked at the bound man. He had to do a double take, the man looked almost just like Zeus but then he noticed small differences, his beard was much shorter and his skin was pale, tinged with blue, his lips purple. Deimos assumed the man had frozen to death until he groaned and pulled at his chains, the pressure cracking his skin like ice. He was clearly not human, but he did not appear to be a monster either.

"Who are you?" Deimos questioned him, shield held at the ready.

"Son of Zeus, you must save me."

"Answer me first, who are you?"

"I am Boreas, God of the North Wind, and Guide of Helios' Chariot."

Deimos relaxed, sheathing the sword and putting the shield on his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Phthonus brainwashed my brethren, using honeyed words and convinced them I enslaved them to pull the chariot, the combined might of them and the God of Jealousy was too much and I was over powered."

"How did he brainwash horses?"

"They are only horses when they need to pull the chariot. They take on human forms during their free times; their minds advanced enough for simple tasks. Now you must free me."

"But how? They captured you."

"Phthonus was the one who captured me while my brothers kept me distracted. They are susceptible to my power, use it, but do not harm them, they are not in their right minds."

"Phthonus is my target; I wish your brothers no harm."

Boreas let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Spartan. Prepare to receive my power." The God breathed in deeply and let forth a gale that nearly blew Deimos away, but then the force began to lessen and he felt the icy wind invade his nose and throat, turning his skin as blue as the God's and fell to his knees as well. His skin soon returned to its normal pallor but each breath released a small flurry of snow. "Now go, boy."

"No need to go anywhere. We have come to you, mortal."


	5. Green With Envy

Deimos turned toward the sound of the voice. And there stood a tall man, his face in an ugly sneer, wrapped in a deep green toga. He towered over the three warriors in bronze armor who accompanied him; they were made of flames that burned the same color as the God's toga.

Deimos growled. "Phthonus, give me the key and release the Wind Gods."

"Foolish mortal, you think you can kill a God?"

"I took on Thanatos just fine." Deimos slid his hands into his gauntlets.

Phthonus laughed loudly, the echoes sounded as though the entire palace laughed with him. "Your brother was the one to slay Thanatos, while you were dead." Phthonus waved his hand and an image appeared, Kratos sat upon the throne of Ares. "He has been rewarded for his defeat of two Gods, while you were left to rot in your prison. What kind of justice is that?"

Phthonus' words fell on his ears like a sweet melody, his body relaxing, giving in to this God. But he shook himself out of it when he realized what was happening, his aura was starting to affect him. "Kratos is a skilled warrior and a deserving man, I am happy for him."

"Unwavering loyalty to your brother, I applaud you for it. I have to kill you now, but I am impressed." Phthonus pointed at Deimos and as though through a silent command the entranced Wind Gods attacked.

Deimos punched one in the chest and sent it stumbling back. Its spot was then quickly filled by the next one, who then threw a punch at him, but Deimos grabbed his fist in one of his large gauntlets and threw it into the one who he had just punched. While they were picking themselves up from the ground, used Boreas' Breath on the one still standing, freezing him solid and then quickly swung the gale upon the other two. The room was now decorated with three glowing ice sculptures. With a yell, Deimos then charged at Phthonus and swung several electrified punches at the Jealousy God, none seeming to affect him.

Phthonus started giggling. "Oh stop it, it tickles." Then he flicked a hand at him, sending Deimos across the room and crashing into his throne. The throne rocked with such force that a large hourglass full of green liquid, rather than sand fell on top of him, shattering and cutting skin, simultaneously soaking him in the juices. Then his mind was invaded by a thousand whispering voices, filled with voices of angry men, women and children. Angry at themselves for giving in to the jealousy and selling their souls to the God of Jealousy, but mostly they were angry at Phthonus for trapping them in that damned hourglass and wanted revenge. When Deimos next spoke, it was not just his voice, but was also accompanied by every voice in his head. "Phthonus, you will give me the key to Erebus' palace and you will pay for the entrapment and torture of innocent souls." His skin then began smoking before catching flame, burning with the same green fire the Wind Gods were corrupted with and charged again, leaping into the air and breathing the icy wind at his face. Phthonus threw up an arm to protect him from it but instead his arm froze and was then promptly shattered with a heavy metal fist, which then carried on past the shattered arm and collided with his face. As the God was stumbling back, Deimos used Aether's Fury in midair, setting ablaze Phthonus' toga. He fell down on his backside and started sliding away. Deimos then brought out Lycaon's sword again and sliced through his neck, the head and body burning to ashes. With the sound of a thousand contented sighs, the flames all over his skin sputtered out and he felt the temperature drop as Boreas was released.

"Thank you, young one. I wish you luck on your journey and will allow you to keep my power, to help you on your quest." Boreas then grabbed something from behind the throne and tossed to him and then he and his brothers, now burning with their healthy orange fire, disappeared with the sound of rushing wind.

He examined what he had been given, it was Phthonus' scepter, but the way it was shaped made Deimos believe it was the key. After he left the castle grounds, the key started tugging him in a direction roughly north eastern. He sighed and began another long trek across the land, one step closer to freedom.


	6. I am become Death

Deimos was walking along the path to Erebus' palace when something black streaked toward him from a nearby cave. It hit him at full speed, knocking him on his back. A woman sat on his chest, hissing at him from behind needle-like fangs. "You won't touch my husband! I will tear you apart!"

"Nyx!" Deimos attempted to stand and was surprised at the woman's strength as she pushed him back down. "Let me go!"

"Foolish mortal, you think I will allow you to hurt my husband?" She cackled as the talons of her bare feet sunk deep into his shoulders and she flew off toward the palace with her new prey.

She threw him on top of one of the turrets and he watched as she circled around and landed across from him. He finally saw her wings, black, ethereal things, seemingly attached to her underarms until she landed and they disappeared with the sound of leather rubbing against leather.

She smiled, showing off her fangs. "You like them? My armlets were forged to allow me flight; hunting from the sky is exhilarating!"

Looking behind him at the ground far below he knew those armlets were his best shot and threw a bolt at her. Nyx moved in a blur, dodging the bolt and taking to the sky again. With a screech, Nyx dove at Deimos, who used Boreas' Breath to freeze her before moving out of the way and allow her to slam into the stone floor. The ice shattered on impact, freeing her, but she was dazed long enough to leap on her back before she carried him off once again. He grabbed her head in a gauntleted hand before reaching back and unsheathing Lycaon's sword and cutting off one of her arms and slipped on an armlet. As they plummeted to the ground, he then yanked the other armlet off and then spread his arms wide and felt the wings unfurl and slow his descent, leaving Nyx to free fall to her doom.

He saw her hit the cobblestone of the courtyard before the delayed thud reached his ears. He landed next to her broken body and calmly made his way into the castle, stopping only to use Phthonus' key. Walking down the hallway to the throne room, he saw trophies decorating the walls, the heads of monsters and men, weapons and armor. But then he was awed by the view of the God of Darkness seated upon a throne of shifting shadows.

"Greetings Deimos! Welcome to my palace! Marvel at it, there is no other like it in the world." Erebus greeted him with false enthusiasm but Deimos couldn't help but look around at the glossy black stone, even the flames of the torches were black, but still gave off light. The throne was flanked by two weapons on either side. A scythe he didn't recognize and Thanatos' sword.

Erebus saw the light of recognition flit across the Spartan's face. "Yes, that is the sword my son, Thanatos, wielded. I recovered it after his death. And the scythe belonged to Nyx' son Charon, the ferryman of the dead. Now, I know you must be wondering what I could possibly want with these weapons. You see, they are forged from the fangs of my father, Khaos, the god of everything, the beginning and the end, he never had a true physical form but a mouth, meant to devour all of creation, and when he gave birth to us primordials, his fangs were stolen and forged into the two most powerful weapons in existence. When Nyx and I moved down here after the primordial war, we passed them onto our two children with an affinity for death. Since your brother killed them both, I've been meaning to get revenge, or thank him, I'm not sure which."

Deimos looked at him defiantly, yet with caution. "I will pass word to Kratos, after you release me from the contract."

Erebus tutted. "I can't do that, I think I'd rather skin you alive, use your skin as a rug and invite Kratos over." He started cackling as he stood. Four spiked limbs, seemingly made of the surrounding darkness, grew from his back and he stalked towards Deimos. Deimos did not wait, letting forth a battle cry, he ran at the God of Darkness. He fought gauntlet to spike before tearing them off one by one. He then used Dionysus' Vineyard and the vines threw him back onto his throne. Erebus summoned a shadow doppelganger and it took up Charon's Scythe while the real one grabbed Thanatos' Sword.

Deimos had trouble fending off both enemies at once, saved only by Achilles' Gift, which deflected the worst blows. He finally gathered up the power and used Aether's Fury to throw both Erebuses back and charged at the shadow. He grabbed the Scythe's pole and struggled with the doppelganger to rip it out of its hands. He then summoned the same power as when he confronted Phthonus, his body bursting into green flames with the cry of a thousand angry souls, the heat and light eradicating his opponents very being and tore the Scythe away before turning to face the real one. Feeling the power trapped within this blade, he smiled and charged, swinging wildly, green energy trailing behind the blade. The green flames also robbed the God of some strength and Deimos felt himself slowly gaining an advantage. The chance opened up when one of Erebus' swings was too slow and he slammed him with a shoulder and then used Boreas' Breath to send him flying against the wall. He then threw the Scythe with all his might and it pierced Erebus' abdomen, pinning him to the black stones. With the God trapped, he sauntered over and picked up the Sword of Thanatos before continuing on his way to Erebus.

He held the Sword to the Darkness God's throat. "Release me from the pact, now." Without a word, Erebus snaps his fingers and it was as though invisible chains that he had never really felt until now were removed and he was truly free. "Thank you." And then with a roar he chopped right through the God's neck and then walked through a doorway of light that appeared in the wall beside them.

He emerged on the same cliffs that Thanatos had taken him to before his death. There stood the Gravedigger, the emissary of Olympus. He walked up to the man, he spoke before Deimos could utter a word. "I'm sure you're loaded with questions. Such as, why are you healthy? How can you kill a God, when you are not a God yourself? Why would Olympus want to help you, when they were the ones to lock you up in the first place?" The man smiled as he saw Deimos' expression change as he pondered those questions. "Well, I will tell you. The first two have the same answer, your connection to your brother, through your pain and your marks; you have also absorbed the same power from Pandora's Box, which was released when your brother used it to kill Ares. You were only healed after your resurrection because you had forgiven him, and cured yourself of the hate that corrupted you. And it is that power which allows you to kill Gods. And why did Olympus change its mind? Kratos was betrayed by all the Gods and has decided to get revenge against Olympus; they also need a champion, one with the same skills and abilities as the one hunting them down. They want you to defend them against your brother."

Deimos shook with utter rage. "Why should I help them? Why would I save my captors? Why should I kill my own flesh and blood? I won't help you or the Gods. I would rather die again."

"Be careful how you speak, my son. Your wish might be granted again." There was a flash of lightning and in the Gravedigger's place stood Zeus. The King of the Gods summoned a storm, the wind and rain blowing in Deimos' face. But the Son of Zeus simply stood there, daring him to strike him down, and Zeus obliged, sending a wind powerful enough to blow him off the cliff, far out into the storm struck sea. The speed of his descent forced him deep beneath the ocean, he held his breath as he swam up toward the surface but he was too far and his lack of oxygen made him black out. He was awoken by large, strong hands pulling him on deck of a ship, he opened his eyes enough to make out the silhouettes of his saviors and saw the dark shapes of humans with horns emerging from the sides of their heads,. He turned his head to get a look at his surroundings and found himself looking at a figurehead in the shape of a dragon.

Then exhaustion from his long journey took over and he passed out again, falling into a deep sleep, with the sounds of the unfamiliar accents of these sailors echoing in his ears.

**Sorry it's so short and slow guys, but this was God of War: The Other One. The fanfiction I really wish was a game, which was why I named all the powers and stuff. Feel free to leave a review, it is appreciated. And I am in the middle of writing the sequel, it will be out shortly. And I know this isn't full of many details or action, but I'm not too good at writing action scenes, so I do my best.**


End file.
